Changes
by Ladydidoe
Summary: He is the sex God of slytherin, the forbidden fruit, he is going to be MINE! DMHG RATING R JUST TO BE CAREFULL
1. Chapter 1

It's hard, when the man you love is untouchable. It's like a piece of your soul is ripped away because you know that it will never happen because he's on the other side of the fence, the enemy…..and there is nothing you can do about it……but watch him from afar. I do this every single day. My tears are falling, because he has burned his way into my heart and I tried so hard to hate him and then I tried to forget but he is just there right in front of me so close but oh so far so I just gave in an accepted my feelings for him. The other day he was surrounded by his friends and he smiled one of those full smiles you know showing his pearly whites and I think I died and went to heaven right on the spot, but he's in slytherin, and I'm in Gryffindor. He's the slytherin sex god Draco Malfoy, and I'm just plain Hermione Granger, and he is untouchable……the forbidden fruit.

Hermione decided she need a change, she wanted him so badly so she had to change so he would notice her the way she wanted him to and what a better way to make that change was in Hogsmeade. She had gone from plain Hermione Granger to Bad ass sexy Hermione Granger she had bought a variety of cloths and shoes from leather pants and skirts to halter tops that showed a lot of cleavage and her bellybutton that was just recently been pierced, in the middle of her back was a medium size tattoo in the shape of a dragon that was gold with tinges of red, its wings were flared out and the fangs were out as if ready to strike its eyes where which was most striking out of the whole thing they were the blackest of black but the pupils looked as if they were blue. She had her leather boots on that were knee high, a mini skirt that was also leather and one of her halters that showed off her tattoo and belly ring, also it gave a nice view of her rack. She had dyed her hair black with red streaks in it and it was in soft gentle curls that frames her face. All together she looked fucking hot.

She made her way back up to the castle and quickly pulled Harry's invisibility cloak on so not to be seen since it was past bedtime. She made her way through the passageways and stopped in front of the Fat lady's portrait and whispered the password. Quickly she ran up the girl's staircase and changed into her Pj's and crawled into bed and fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

"Hermione, it's time to wake up" Ginny called out from the bathroom.

"Fuck off" Hermione mumbled in her sleep. Ginny smirked and cooed in a baby voice. "Oh Mione did you have a _big _night last night huh"? She turned serious. "Come on get out of bed or we are ganna miss breakfast". Hermione threw her bed hangings open swinging her legs over her bed she gave Ginny a glare. "Fucking hell, can't a girl sleep". She stretch and looked back over to Ginny who was gawping at her as if she was Merlin resurrected from the dead, funny that she was the last heiress. Hermione smirked to herself and got out of bed as she passed Ginny she reached up and closed Gin's mouth and said. "Don't want to catch fly's now do we _sweetheart_". She then proceeded to take a shower with a bit of a swing to her hips all the while Ginny just gaped.

Ginny stared at the door unblinking for 4 whole minutes and then it seemed to dawn on her. "I think I must have lost it or………..I am dreaming". She muttered to herself only to be interrupted by Hermione. "Sorry honey, but your neither". She sneered and made her way to her trunk and pulled out her favourite mini tee and skirt and black leather boots she took of her towel and started to get dress. She was startled by a gasp, Hermione turned her head and looked over at Ginny with a bemused expression on her face, and then it dawned on her what Gin was looking at she leered evilly. "Do you like my _Dragon _sweetie?" Ginny's eyes were glazed over and she nodded dumbly. Hermione beamed and then whispered. "_I do too!" _Hermione finished getting dressed as she buckled the last buckle on her boots, slowly she stood and motioned for Ginny to open the door which was done not a moment to soon. "Shall we….hmm?" She questioned, again another nod. They made their way done to the common room to be greeted by Ron and Harry.

"HOLY FUCK LOOK AT YOU…….YOU LOOK…..WOW". Ron blushed the colour of his hair and looked down at his shoes. Hermione glanced at Harry whose eyes were wide as sauces. Her seductive laughter echoed through the common room, Ron looked up at that he's eyes widening further than Harry's if that was even possible. "Are you guys comin?" She purred as she made her way over to the entrance. There were quick movements and Harry and Ron stood on both sides of her, she grinned and exited the common room. Making their way down to the great hall, Hermione pushed the doors open with a _BANG. _She got what she wanted, the hall went absolutely silent she moved her way over to the Gryffindor table Harry and Ron following behind her like brainless sheep, passing the slytherin table swinging her hips slightly, she watch Draco, his mouth was open wide and his eyes were filled with lust. Staring straight at him she lick her lips sensually she grin when she noticed his mouth dropped even lower. She flicked her hair and looked straight ahead of her and walked to her seat and sat down bending slight as she did so, so that her skirt ride up just that bit to show her pink knickers she.

"Can I please have every ones attention please". Professor McGonagall said taping her goblet to get every ones notices. Dumbledore rose from his chair, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"I am pleased to announce this years Head Boy and girl". He paused. "Head boy is Draco Malfoy". Thunder applauses erupted from the Slytherin table as Draco rose from his seat with his smug smirk on his face. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the hall went silent. "And head girl is Miss Hermione Granger, congratulations to the both of you." The Gryffindor table went off as Hermione rose from her seat, she looked over to Draco and winked seductively. His eyes went wide, and she just smirked and resumed her seat. "If I could please speak to you after dinner that would be excellent". Dumbledore address the two and sat back in his chair continuing his conversation with Madam Pomfrey.

"So Granger, why the change?" Draco questioned, Hermione laughed. "I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy." Draco sneered. "I think I made it pretty clear you stupid mudbl….."

She grabbed his forearm and swang him around to face her, and raised her pointer finger to his lips and Shh him. "I found some very interesting information last summer do you want to know what that information claimed?" He nodded his head and she continued. "that I have purer blood then what flows through your veins, I am the last heiress to Merlin". His eyes went wide, his mouth slack. "what?" Hermione nodded once and resumed walking to Dumbledore's office, she glanced back at Draco and said. "Are you coming?" he was startled and he speed up to catch her to stop in front of Dumbledore's office. "Do you know the password?" Draco asked Hermione and she rolled her eyes in response. "lemon sherbets". They made there way up the stairs and entered Dumbledore's office. "Psst…Psst my lady over here." Hermione turned around and spied the hat. "Noble Hat what can I do for you?" She raised a elegant eyebrow, the hat smiled and replied. "Try me on my lady." Hermione shrugged and walked over to the bookcase and picked up the hat gently and place him on her head. "_My lady a lot of things have happened you do not belong in Gryffindor anymore, it will not be safe for you so I have to put you in_….." "SLYTHERIN" She put the hat onto the bookcase again and turned to Draco who had he's mouth wide and eyes like sauces. "Hmm that was….interesting." A clearing of the throat interrupted them and Hermione turned around to see Dumbledore. "So you're a slytherin at heart, I will have to announce this accident tomorrow evening." Hermione looked confused and said. "Professor what are you talking about?" "You are now in Slytherin Miss Granger." "Ok" she said, she looked back over to Draco who had a smirk on his face and she smiled and winked at him.

"So why did you want to talk to us for?" Draco asked. Dumbledore took his seat and intake to Hermione to take hers, he stroked his bread absently. "You two are here because I have to tell you about several things, your new rooms are below my office you are sharing the common room, the study and the bathroom but you have your own rooms." Hermione and Draco glanced at each other then smirked and nodded at Dumbledore for him to continue. "I am giving you three weeks, over these three weeks you are to organise a ball 6th years and up may attend. Hermione you now have to sit at the Slytherin table and Draco I want you to look after her understood?" "My pleasure sir." Draco said looking Hermione up and down, who smiled seductively back. Dumbledore smiled twinkling eyes ever so present but neither of the two noticed. "Off to bed with you." Dumbledore dismissed them.

On the way to their bedrooms Draco swang Hermione around and kissed her on the lips, she was startled but kissed just as much as he kissed her back. He pushed her into the nearest wall, she moaned and pulled away from his lips and latched onto his neck while his hands roomed over her breast and thighs she gave a gasp as he squeezed her ass she moaned. "Draco hmm yes right there". She reached down to his groin and rubbed circles around it she could feel his penis grow hard as she continued her movements. He kissed her fiercely thrusting his tongue into her mouth he kissed a path down her neck and then back up to her earlobe suckling and licking. "My room or yours?" She purred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

They decided on Draco's room. Not really taking in their surrounds discarding clothing on the way to Draco's bed, by the time they fell onto his bed they were both naked still kissing all the while groping each others bodies.

Draco smirked down at her and caught her lips in a fierce kiss. His hands were fondling her breast gently, her breathing was coming out in fast pants brushing his skin and making him shiver in pleasure. Kissing a path down her chest, going down her stomach till he reached her navel, licking, sucking her navel, slowly he moved down to her most private part. Her hands flew to his white locks as he started to lick her out. "Please Dragon……please". She moaned. He stopped and got a groan in response, he captures her lips, trailing his kisses to her earlobe sucklings and nibbing it gently. "Please what love." He purred sending shivers down her spine, she moaned. He licked down her neck to her hard nipples taking her left boob into his hot mouth while he caress her right tenderly. "Oh…Merlin….Please Dragon". She groaned. He inserted a finger into her, she gasped and began to rock against it, he added another while he kissed her hard on the lips thrusting his tongue into her mouth, they both moaned into each others mouth. Just hearing her moan was sending Draco crazy and he was very hard, and trying to ignore the ache but slowly he was losing the battle. "Tell me what you want love." Both there breathing was rapid. "I want……want." Hermione panted closing her eyes fiercely, biting her swollen red lips. He added a third finger pumping into her hard but slowly with precision. "What do you want Hermione?" He asked huskily. "I want….Ffuck….sooooo….good…..don't stop….." Hermione moaned. He stopped all movements and she whimpered. "What do you want?" He breathlessly ask her again slowly pumping into her with his fingers. "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME". She begged him moaning. He didn't wait any longer, he lined him self up and thrust into her warm wet whole. She met him in each thrust. "FUCK ME HARDER!" She screamed. He pulled out till his head was just in and then plunged in harder. He was moaning. "So beautiful….wanted this…this for ages….ffuck you're so tight….mmmm." Draco ached his back spilling his seed into Hermione a couple minutes he pulled out of her slowly earning a groan. Both of there breathing was laboured. Hermione lend over and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Draco's lips. He looked into her brown eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend." He whispers, she smiles and nodded. They curled up together under the quilts murmuring a cleaning charm; Hermione fell asleep on Draco's chest, while Draco fell asleep with a blissful smile on his face for once no nightmares visited him.


End file.
